


The Surprise Party

by guesswhofern



Series: 9-1-1: Lone Star Week [7]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: After a succesful proposal, there's one more surprise in store for TK.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV) & Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), TK Strand/Original Character(s)
Series: 9-1-1: Lone Star Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	The Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is a continuation of my Day 6 fic. 
> 
> I hope you like it <3
> 
> Thanks to beta, you're the best. Also find me on my [tumblr](guesswhofern.tumblr.com).

“My love, you’re finally here,” Carlos mother, Sofia, says to TK as he steps through the threshold of her house. Ludwig runs a few rounds around Carlos’ mother before racing towards the living room and probably into the garden. The glass door is open,the sun is out, and TK can hear his dog barking, most likely at birds. 

She’s wearing a white apron over her red blouse (a present from TK and Carlos last Christmas) most likely because she still baking some sort of dessert. 

“I’ve missed seeing your beautiful face,” she tells him during their hug. 

“Mum, what about me?” They hear Carlos say, jokingly heartbroken about the fact that his mother’s fawning all over TK and ignoring him. He can’t be angry at her, though. Who could resist TK? He certainly can’t, especially if he turns on his puppy eyes when asking for dinner or special favors in their bedroom. 

“I missed you, too, Sofia. We planned to visit your daughter and granddaughter today, but apparently Carlos decided to take a little detour today,” he tells her, breaking the hug. 

Before Carlos or his mother answer, Carlos’ sister Emilia joins them with her newborn daughter in the hallway. “It definitely saved you a lot of gas, Titi. No one would have been home.”

His soon-to-be sister-in-law started calling him Titi after her oldest kid mispronounced TK when they first started talking and it stuck. 

“Hi! What you doing here? And hello to you, too, baby girl. You look so cute in this tiny dress,” TK coos to the baby, switching her from Emilia’s arms into his. 

“You know me, can’t say no to my mum’s cooking.” 

Moving towards his fiancé, Carlos wraps one arm around his shoulders and smiles at his sister. “You won’t get her back until we leave, that’s for sure.”

TK looks up at him from where he’s holding his niece safely near his chest. “Speaking of not getting her back - we have a present in the car for you to take home later and, in addition to that, we also offer you an unlimitless voucher of us babysitting when you want to go out,” he tells her. 

Carlos’ sister smiles. “Thanks boys. I appreciate this very generous gift, otherwise I know you would never babysit the kids. So glad you thought of that,” she teases them. 

They all chuckle. “You’re welcome.” Carlos presses a kiss against TK’s forehead, before whispering into his ear. “Look at mum, she’s very discreetly looking at your hand. Maybe we shouldn’t keep them waiting any longer. She’s too polite to just ask.”

TK smiles and looks at his future mother-in-law. “Do you maybe want to move this into the living room? Do you still have to work in the kitchen? Carlos and I may have something to tell you.”

“I’m done,” Sophia says, turning around to go back into the kitchen to put the apron away, but not before secretly smiling at Carlos who returns her grin happily. 

Carlos takes the lead and goes to the living room, smiling at all the people standing in the garden, waiting for their moment to surprise TK (who doesn’t know that this is a surprise proposal party). He still thinks only his dad Owen knows about their engagement, but he's in for a surprise. 

His boyfriend is about to sit down on the couch when he looks up from his pretend chat with Emilia’s daughter and looks toward the glass doors. 

His mouth opens wide. “What-?”

The glass door opens and Judd is the first one to enter the living room. He hears a joint Surprise from everyone in the garden and begins to smile. 

Everyone who is important to him is there. Carlos’ family, including his (if he had a favorite) favorite cousin, Eddie and his son Christopher. His dad is also there, with Zoe and Buttercup, who’s running around with Ludwig. His whole firefighter family - Marjan, Mateo, Paul, Michelle and Judd with Grace. 

“Carlos?” TK asks, confused. 

Emilia has taken her daughter out of his hands again so he can greet everyone. “Carlos, do these people know why they’re here?”

TK smiles sheepishly and nods. “Yes, they do. I didn’t know Eddie was in Texas, though, so that’s a surprise for me too. And to be upfront with you, I did ask Judd, too. Not just your dad.”

TK turns around after hugging the last person hello and returns to his side. “Thank you,” he tells him and presses a kiss to his lips. “It’s a little overwhelming, but this is great,” he adds and hugs him before stepping back to stand next to him, one arm still around him.

He smiles up at Carlos before looking to all of their friends and family.

“As I was informed, you all know the reason Carlos made you come here,” they hear chuckles from everyone, “Carlos asked me to marry him and as you can see from the ring on my finger, I said yes.” 

Everyone claps and hollers with smiles on their faces. Carlos squeezes his waist and looks at TK like he’s the happiest man on earth. The feeling is mutual.   
“Food’s ready whenever you are,” Sophia, Carlos’ mother, tells everyone. “Cutlery and plates are in the kitchen and you can eat wherever there’s space. 

Everyone says thank you and begins to move into the kitchen, but Eddie stays behind. Carlos didn’t see that Buck tagged along at first, but he said hello before joining Christopher on his way to the kitchen, after squeezing his hand shortly. 

“It’s so good to see you both,” Eddie tells them, “you should come back to LA soon, Chris can now skateboard with the help of some special equipment Buck found and he wants to show you. And I bet he misses Ludwig as well,” he adds, chuckling. 

TK and Carlos chuckle, promising that they’ll come back soon. “Enough about us,” TK tells Eddie and begins to tease him. “You and Buck finally got your heads out of your asses?”

Eddie rolls his eyes, but blushes. “It’s a long story containing two near-death experiences, but yeah. You could say that.”

Both look shocked, but quickly recover. “We’re happy for you. You deserve happiness and I’m sure Chris is loving it.”

Eddie shakes his head and chuckles. “You can’t imagine how much. Buck has been spending most nights at ours and Chris is taking advantage of it.”

“I want to hear more about it later, but let’s eat now.”

TK and Carlos stay at his mom’s until it gets dark and almost everyone has left. He spent time with everyone and they all had a great time. Sophia’s food was as amazing as always, and thanks to the best future mother-in-law they even got to take something home with them. 

Mateo even found some fun engagement games on the internet and they embarrassed themselves a lot, but wouldn't want to change any of it. 

They’ve been home for a while now, enjoying the quiet after a long day surrounded by so many people. 

“Today was good, wasn’t it?” 

TK hums in agreement and snuggles further into his chest on the couch. “Today was perfect, thank you for the surprise.”

“My family was so excited when I told them my plans, they decided they wanted to have this little surprise party.”

“Imagine their excitement when we get married,” TK tells him, laughing.

Carlos sighs. “Our phones won’t stop ringing. Maybe we should just elope.”  
“Mmh, I could get behind that, but they would kill us. And more important, I want to have a wedding with all our most important people present.”

“Agreed, I can’t wait until I get to marry you,” Carlos kisses him softly after saying it. 

“I love you.”

“I love you. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”


End file.
